Deine Treue, So Weit Wie Die Wolken
by Bathseba'sBath
Summary: Joans Leben wird ziemlich durcheinandergewirbelt, als sie beginnt, für den ziemlich mysteriösen Harry Potter zu arbeiten. Und das liegt nicht nur an den ziemlich eigentümlichen Namen der Kinder des 'Helden', wie er von Draco und Astoria Malfoy manchmal genannt wird... Wird wahrscheinlich sehr theologisch gegen ende! Kanontreu! OC/HP
1. Chapter 1

„Joan? Sind Sie da?", ein blonder Haarschopf steckte sich durch die Tür des ‚Nähzimmers'. Die Angesprochene sah auf und lächelte leicht.

„Ja, Sir. Brauchen Sie etwas?", fragte sie artig und stellte das Bügeleisen zur Seite, peinlich genau darauf achtend, dass sie das hellblaue Hemd ihres Arbeitgebers nicht zerknitterte.

„Na ja", der Blonde fuhr sich, untypisch für ihn, etwas nervös durch die Haare, „irgendwie schon… Wissen Sie, Astoria hat mir gestern gesagt, dass…", er biss sich auf die Lippe, noch eine untypische Geste, „… dass wir noch einmal Eltern werden."

Joan lächelte breiter.

„Das ist doch wunderbar! Ich freue mich für Sie, Mr. Malfoy, bestellen Sie Mrs. Astoria einen lieben Gruß. Ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum Sie mir die Tür geöffnet haben."

Mr. Malfoy lächelte.

„Nun zu meiner Bitte an Sie… Ich weiß, Sie sind momentan ein wenig eingespannt mit Ihrem Studium, aber ich frage mich, ob es möglich wäre, dass Sie, sobald das Baby da ist… ein oder zwei Stunden mehr arbeiten könnten… Astoria zur Hand gehen, sich vielleicht ein wenig um das Kleine kümmern… Wäre das in Ihrem Interesse? Wäre es kompatibel mit Ihrem Stundenplan?"

Joan verzog kurz den Mund. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit bei der Familie, aber sie wusste beim Besten Willen nicht, wie sie noch zwei Stunden Arbeit unterbringen konnte.

„Ich… ich frage mal bei meiner… anderen Arbeit nach, ob ich ein paar Schichten abtreten kann…", sie versuchte ein Lächeln.

Mr. Malfoy lächelte offen zurück und atmete erleichtert auf.

„Das wäre wirklich nett, Joan. Ich möchte kein Kindermädchen einstellen, dass Astoria und mich nicht kennt… Bei Scorpius war es schon so, und ich kann Ihnen sagen, weder Astoria, noch ich, noch Scorpius waren mit der Lösung sonderlich zufrieden."

Er wandte sich zum Gehen, drehte sich noch einmal um.

„Ich.. ich habe gehört, Sie seien eine passable Kraft für Handarbeiten? –Ich denke Astoria und unser Kind wären glücklich, wenn Sie etwas für sie zauberten."

Damit verließ er das Nähzimmer und Joan begann, das Hemd für Mr. Malfoy fertig zu bügeln.

Sie arbeitete seit etwa drei Jahren bei der Familie und finanzierte damit ihr Studium.

Um eine Wohnung brauchte sie sich nicht zu kümmern, Mrs. Malfoy hatte ihr innerhalb kürzester Zeit eine kleine Souterrainwohnung eingerichtet, als sie erfahren hatte, dass Joans Studiengebühren den Großteil des Lohnes auffraßen, den sie hier verdiente, weshalb sie überhaupt erst begonnen hatte, bei einem Lieferservice anzuheuern.

Als Joan in ihrer Wohnung saß, beugte sie sich tief über eines ihrer zahlreichen Wollkästchen. Babygarne. Dünn, weich, ganz zart und eigentlich wahnsinnig teuer.

Sie dachte verzweifelt über eine mögliche Farbkombination nach. Sie wusste nicht einmal, welches Geschlecht das Kind der Malfoys haben würde. Zudem wirkte alles außer grau, schwarz und weiß irgendwie seltsam zu den hellgrauen Augen und den platinblonden Haaren der Eltern.

Irgendwann nahm sie etwa die Hälfte der Garne aus dem Kästchen, legte sie ordentlich nebeneinander und wandte sich zunächst ihrer Kaffeemaschine zu, in der Hoffnung, sie würde einen trinkbaren Kaffee ausspucken.

Auch wenn Mrs. Astoria es nicht gern sah, aber Joan hatte sich eine Filterkaffeemaschine gekauft, es war erstens ihrem Budget eher entgegengekommen, als der Kaffeevollautomat, den ihr ihre Chefin womöglich noch bezahlt hätte, und es erinnerte sie an früher, als sie noch bei ihren Eltern in Deutschland gewohnt hatte.

Bevor es Vollautomaten gegeben hatte.

Sie war seit fünf Jahren in England, in denen sie sich noch immer nicht an die Teekultur der Insulaner gewöhnen konnte.

Sie goss sich eine Tasse ein, probierte vorsichtig und seufzte glückselig. Das schmeckte fast nach zuhause.  
Nicht, dass sie Deutschland wirklich vermisste, aber es war ein schönes Gefühl, sich ein kleines bisschen Heimat innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten zu verschaffen.

Auf der Spüle lag das Skript der Vorlesung, die in zwei Wochen geprüft werden würde. Staatskirchenrecht. Das war mit Abstand das langweiligste, was der Modullehrplan zu bieten hatte und dabei dasjenige, was Joan am wenigsten zu liegen schien.

Viel zu viele Paragraphen und auswendigzulernende Artikel.

Heute Abend, sie hatte es sich fest vorgenommen, würde sie endlich mal über die zweite Sitzung hinauskommen und es hoffentlich in ihren vermaledeiten Dickschädel befördern können.

Doch zunächst gab es Abendessen, oben im Speisesaal der Familie Malfoy.

Joan zog sich schnell um, Mrs. Astoria missbilligte es, dass sie in ihrer Arbeitskleidung am Esstisch saß.

-Nicht weil sie schmutzig wäre. Mrs. Astoria hatte es nicht gern, wenn Joan sich nicht wie ein Teil der Familie fühlte.

Jetzt in Jeans und einen Rollkragenpullover gehüllt überprüfte sie noch einmal ihre Haare im Spiegel über der Kommode und ihre Fingernägel.

Auch wenn ihre Arbeitgeber es nicht explizit verlangten, sie achtete mittlerweile sehr auf ihr Äußeres, außer sie war an der Universität. Dort zog sie noch immer Kapuzenpullover und Chucks vor.

Das Abendessen verlief ruhig, Mrs. Astoria aß allerdings recht viel, im Gegensatz zu sonst. Auch erschien Joan die Kombination der einzelnen Lebensmittel seltsam.

Nutella (was normalerweise nie auch nur im Schrank der Malfoys stand), gesalzene Erdnüsse und Hühnchen in Honigmarinade.

Draco lächelte Joan breit an, ehe er Astorias Hand drückte.

„Magst du noch etwas, Liebling?"

Seine Frau zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und grinste spöttisch.

„Draco, du kannst auch gleich sagen, dass ich langsam ein bisschen Speck ansetze und wieder ekelhafte Essenswünsche habe. Joan", sie wandte sich ihr zu, nahm das Nutellaglas und hielt es ihr hin, „Nehmen Sie das bitte mit nach unten, sonst löffele ich es nachher leer."

Joan nahm es dankend entgegen, grinste und sagte:

„Dann tu ich es eben für Sie, Astoria, kein Problem. Das mach ich öfter. Wenn eine Klausur daneben gegangen ist, oder so…"

Astoria hob eine Augenbraue.

„Und Sie sehen trotzdem SO aus, Joan?!"

„Na ja", sie fuhr sich kurz durchs Haar, „Solange es nur zwei Klausuren pro Semester und maximal ein Liebeskummer ist…. Geht es."

Draco grinste.

„Also, ich habe mir dann immer Marmelade genommen. Kirsche. Oder Pflaume. Aber ich merke, die Deutschen sind noch ein bisschen süßer veranlagt."

„DU hattest Liebeskummer?!", seine Frau sah ihn belustigt an, „Also deine Schulkameraden erzählen immer, dass du nichts hast anbrennen lassen und du immer Schluss gemacht hast."

Die Mappe mit der Staatskirchenrechtsvorlesung lag aufgeschlagen neben dem Glas Nutella, in dem ein Teelöffel steckte. Daneben stand eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee, ein überfüllter Aschenbecher und eine Dose Red Bull.

-Joan fühlte sich ausnahmsweise wie eine echte Studentin, die in Jogginghosen und dicken Wollsocken auf dem Sofa lümmelte, wie eine Besessene rauchte und wirklich büffelte.

Normalerweise brauchte sie auch keinen derartigen Lernaufwand für die Vorlesungen, das meiste behielt sie sich gleich im Kopf und ihre Aufzeichnungen waren meist recht genau.

Astoria lieh sie sich manchmal aus und las es sich durch, gab sie ihr dann kopfschüttelnd wieder und murmelte: „Ich kriege den Sinn dahinter einfach nicht zu fassen. Was genau wollen Sie nochmal werden, Joan?"

Joans beständig gleich lautende Antwort war ein Grinsen und: „Pfarrerin. Ganz einfach."

Sie ahnte, dass Astoria damit nicht viel anfangen konnte.

Ihr waren schon so einige Dinge aufgefallen, die nicht ins Bild einer normalen Ärztefamilie passten:

Das Essen verschwand meist einfach, genauso wie Astoria und Draco es manchmal taten und offensichtlich auch von genau da wieder auftauchen konnten, dass Scorpius zu seiner Einschulung keine Schultüte, sondern einen abnorm großen Kupferkessel geschenkt bekommen hatte (und einen Besen. Nicht zum Fegen, soviel war sicher) und schließlich, dass alle drei Malfoys immer einen langen Stab bei sich führten.

Draco in der Innentasche seines Jacketts oder Arztkittels, Astoria meist im Ärmel.

Joan hoffte, dass sie es sich nur einbildete, aber so langsam glaubte sie, dass ihre Arbeitgeber eine Art… Zauberer waren.

Sie wandte sich wieder dem Staatskirchenrecht und versuchte, sich die Formel für die Berechnung der Kirchensteuer zu behalten.

Nach fünf Minuten hatte sie sie wieder vergessen.

Stöhnend griff sie zum Nutellaglas und genehmigte sich einen Löffel. Es war zum Mäusemelken.

Am nächsten Morgen saß sie in der Vorlesung zur Exegese der Paulusbriefe und versuchte sich krampfhaft an die Aoristformen von sehen zu erinnern. Ihr Altgriechisch war nicht wirklich eingerostet, aber sie hasste es, von jetzt auf gleich irgendwelche blöden Zeiten durchkonjugieren zu müssen. Sie war nicht unglücklich darüber, aus der Schule heraus zu sein, weshalb ihr dieses Lateinunterrichthafte Getue an der Universität nicht gerade wohltat.

Der strenge Blick ihres Dozenten machte es nicht besser.

„Also, Miss Thomas, die Aoristform von sehen in der zweiten Person Plural Konjunktiv? Wie heißt sie und wie würden Sie sie widergeben?"

Joan überlegte noch immer, während Freddie neben ihr schon die Hand in der Luft hatte. Er sprach es wohl fließend.

„Fragen Sie Mr. Dorset. Er weiß es. Ich steh auf dem Schlauch."

Sie vergrub den Kopf in ihren Armen, sonst wusste sie immer alles wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Aorist im Konjunktiv. Die Griechen hatten alle einen Riss in der Schüssel.

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer vollgekritzelten Ausgabe der Bibel zu. Natürlich hatte sie sich eine zweisprachige angeschafft, das hatte bisher noch keiner der Dozenten bemerkt.

Schöne Stelle, 2. Korinther, Kapitel 3, Vers 6.

_Der Buchstabe tötet, aber der Geist macht lebendig._

Wie wahr… Joan sah auf ihr Handy.

Eine SMS von Draco, sie solle auf dem Heimweg noch einkaufen gehen, im Bioladen bitte, der Einkaufszettel war angehängt.

Auf dem Einkaufszettel standen auch Dinge, die Joan persönlich aus dem Kühlschrank verbannt hatte, zugunsten von Astorias Schwangerschaft, unter anderem Mozzarella und die gute italienische Salami.

Sie schrieb rasch zurück, ob Draco sich sicher sei, dass der Mozzarella nicht vielleicht besser weggelassen werden könne.

Keine halbe Minute später die Antwort.:

„Warum das denn? –Macht der etwa dick?"

„Nein. Rohmilchkäse ist gefährlich für ungeborene Kinder. Genauso wie die Salami. Und roher Schinken. Und Sprossen!"

„Alles klar, Joan, Sie sind der Boss."

Zufrieden lehnte sie sich zurück und verschanzte sich hinter ihrer Bibel, übersetzte im Kopf ein paar der Verse und hoffte, dass es bald viertel vor zwei war und sie endlich wieder gehen konnte.

Neil stupste sie an, schob ihr einen Zettel zu.

_Heute Abend? –Einfach essen gehen, nur wir beide?_

Nein. Lieber setzte sie sich den ganzen Abend mit dem Aorist von sehen auseinander. Oder riss sich die Finger- und Zehennägel aus.

Neil war ein hünenhafter, aber sehr linkischer typ Mann, dessen Akne sich nach der Pubertät offensichtlich verschlimmert hatte und aussah, als kratze er die Eiterpickel auf, wenn niemand hinsah.

Nett war er auch nicht wirklich, er hatte sich, warum auch immer, eine Arroganz angeeignet, die nicht einmal mit fachlicher Kompetenz zu rechtfertigen war, jede Exegesestunde verbrachte er über Joans Übersetzungen gebeugt und nahm ihn jemand dran, so erwartete er, dass man ihm die Antwort unauffällig zukommen ließ.

Er hatte sein Graecum nur durch ein Wunder (und einen Spicker auf seinem haarigen Oberschenkel) geschafft und seitdem hielt er sich für die größte theologische Neuentdeckung seit den Qumraner Schriftrollen.

Und offensichtlich war Joan sein auserwählter Tonkrug. Sie vermutete stark, dass ihr Ruf als Expertin im Alten Testament ihr dazu verholfen hatte –Neil hatte sich auch darauf spezialisiert und versuchte seitdem, sie zum Essen, ins Kino, zum Disputationsgespräch oder anderen dämlichen Veranstaltungen einzuladen. Joan konnte sich meist gut damit rausreden, dass sie arbeiten musste, was in 90% der Fälle auch stimmte.

Einmal hatte sie die Fassung verloren und ihm den blöden Zettel mit der kleinen Nelke (Eine Nelke. Wahnsinn, ein Taktgefühl für die Götter) nachgeworfen, mit den schmeichelhaften Worten: „Bevor ich mit dir ausgehe, friert die scheiß Hölle zu, oder der beschissene Messias kommt wieder auf die Erde!"

Leider hatte ihre Lieblingsdozentin den Anfang nicht mitbekommen und sie so auf dem Gang für ihre blasphemische Ausdrucksweise gerügt, während Neil ihr erklärte, sie sei nur ein wenig aufgewühlt, wohl wegen ihrer Tage.

In dem Moment hätte Joan gerne eine große braune Papiertüte besessen, um sie sich über den Kopf zu stülpen.

Sie hatte sich umgedreht, war noch einmal absichtlich auf die Nelke getreten und hatte sich für die Stilübung krankgemeldet.

Zuhause angekommen hatte sie eines ihrer Couchkissen genommen und reingeschrien, so laut sie konnte.

Astoria hatte es natürlich bemerkt und sie ausgefragt.

Sie war vor Lachen beinah in Tränen ausgebrochen, was Joans Laune einerseits verbesserte, andererseits in den Keller beförderte.

Im Gehen meinte sie:

„Schaffen Sie sich einen Freund an, Joan. Einen Vorzeigbaren… Ich frag Draco mal, wen er da so kennt."

Der Vorschlag an sich war ja wirklich nett gewesen, aber leider hatte Joan feststellen müssen, dass dieser Gregory ein ziemlicher Einfaltspinsel war.

Das Essen war ein Desaster gewesen, was Joan Draco auch brühwarm erzählt hatte.

Astorias Blick, als sie den Namen des Rosenkavalliers erfahren hatte, war Gold wert gewesen.

„Du lässt sie mit Goyle ausgehen? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? GOYLE?! Wie in GARGOYLE? Die heißen nicht umsonst so! Der Kerl ist schlimmer als jeder Muggel!"

-Was auch immer ein Muggel war.

Ihr Chef hatte ziemlich zerknirscht ausgesehen, als er sich bei ihr entschuldigt hatte.

Beim Abendessen fragte Astoria nach Mozzarella. Draco erklärte ihr stolz, dass sie darauf jetzt zu verzichten habe und die hübsche blonde Frau seufzte schwer.

„Wie sieht's mit Peanutbutter aus? Darf ich die essen?"

Ihr Mann nickte gnädig und erhob sich in Richtung Küche.

Astoria grinste Joan an.

„Wie läuft's mit Neil?"

„Schlimm. Der Kerl ist eine Klette. Ne ziemlich übelriechende dazu. Schon wieder eine Einladung zum Essen bekommen."

„Ich wüsste da noch jemanden…", fing sie an, als Draco mit der Erdnussbutter zurückkehrte, einen Esslöffel darin versenkte und seiner Frau das Glas hinhielt.

„Es sei denn, du möchtest ein Brötchen dazu…"

„Nein, Danke, Draco. Sag mal, wie hieß noch mal der Witwer, von dem du letzte Woche gesprochen hast?"

Draco hob eine Augenbraue.

„Über deine Gedächtnisleistung müssen wir dringend nochmal sprechen, meine Liebe. Harry Potter. Mein Schulkamerad… Lieblingsfeind wohl eher.", er grinste breit, doch es erlosch rasch wieder, „Seine Frau ist vor zwei Jahren überraschend gestorben. Nicht auskurierte Lungenentzündung oder so was. Meinst du nicht, dass es ein bisschen geschmacklos ist, den armen Kerl gleich wieder unter die Haube bringen zu wollen? –Und dazu noch so dreist verkuppelt mit unserer lieben Joan? Nichts gegen dich, meine Gute, aber…"

„Ich find's auch ein bisschen pietätlos!", merkte sie rasch an, während sie staunend beobachtete, wie Astoria sich einen Esslöffel voll Erdnussbutter nach dem anderen in den Mund steckte. Joan wurde schon schlecht beim Zusehen.

„Ich find's gar nicht schlecht. Harry ist bestimmt ein Lieber und… kein Mann kann zwei Jahre allein sein."

Draco seufzte und wandte sich seinem Hüttenkäse, Joan ihrem Salat zu, während Astoria immer weiter in der Erdnussbutter löffelte.


	2. Chapter 2

„Johanna?", Dimi, der Koch, hielt ihr ein paar dampfende Pizzakartons durch die Durchreiche. Joan kicherte, wie immer, wenn Dimi wieder an der Aussprache ihres Namens scheiterte. Sie verpackte die Pizzen fachgerecht in der Warmhaltebox, klemmte den Bestellzettel zwischen Deckel und Behältnis und knallte den Geldbeutel obenauf.

Im Kopf rief sie noch einmal ein paar Vokabeln ab.

Irgendwie musste sie die ja frisch halten, das funktionierte am besten beim Arbeiten.

_Heather Lane 33, Potter_, glaubte Joan die gekritzelten Buchstaben zu entziffern.

Potter? Irgendetwas sagte ihr der Name, doch das war, als würde ihr Smith oder Grey bekannt vorkommen.

Sie vertrieb den Gedanken aus dem Kopf, knallte die Kofferraumtür zu und schwang sich in den kleinen blauen Twingo mit europäischer Lenkung.

-Sie konnte sich einfach nicht daran gewöhnen, auf dem Beifahrersitz zu fahren.

Kaum hatte sie sich aus der engen Einfahrt des Lokals gequält, steckte sie sich die nächste Zigarette an, zog gierig.

Joan hatte keine Ahnung, ob ihre hauptsächlichen Arbeitgeber wussten, dass sie eigentlich ein Nikotin- und Koffeinabhängiges Wrack war. Dimi und Andrew wussten es jedenfalls und unterstützten sie, so gut es ging mit Malboros und starkem Kaffee.

Heather Lane… das war in Dansfield, die dritte Straße rechts und dann das erste Neubaugebiet. 33 war auf der rechten Seite, in 19 wohnte Familie Gladdys, die nie Trinkgeld gab, obwohl sie einen Prachtbau sonders gleichen ihr Eigen nannten.

Hoffentlich war das hier mal anders. Drei Pizzen, eine kleine, zwei große. Vermutlich eine Familie mit Kind. Angesichts der Sardellen auf der kleinen Pizza wohl ein etwas größeres Kind.

Das Haus, vor dem sie das Auto abstellte, war kleiner als die umliegenden. Davor war ein hübscher kleiner Vorgarten angelegt worden, der allerdings Mitte November brachlag.

Es war bereits dunkel und Joan hoffte, dass sich keine Pflastersteine aus dem Aufgang zur Haustür gelöst hatten. Wie auf rohen Eiern lief sie über das Kopfsteinpflaster und klingelte erleichtert, als sie es ohne Unfälle passiert hatte.

Kurz betrachtete sie das Klingelschild. Ein bisschen seltsam sah es aus-

Harry, (schwarzer Balken), Albus, James &Lily Potter

War wohl von seiner Frau geschieden.

Joan hoffte allerdings inständig, dass ‚Albus' kein Kind, sondern der greise Vater des Hauseigentümers war. Kein vernünftiger Mensch nannte ein Kind so.

Im Hausflur ging das Licht an und eine schemenhafte Gestalt machte sich daran, den Schlüssel mindestens dreimal im Schloss umzudrehen.

Endlich ging die Tür auf, Joan schaltete auf Autopilot ‚Nette Pizzafahrerin'.

„Guten Abend", sie lächelte strahlend.

„Ja… das wünsche ich ihnen auch."

Die Stimme klang seltsam rau.

„Kommen Sie doch rein, ja, genau, da links. Stellen Sie es einfach auf dem Küchentisch ab", das klang so mechanisch, dass Joan fürchtete, der Mann sei auf irgendwelchen harten Drogen.

Doch er sah gar nicht danach aus.

Er war kaum größer als sie selbst, schlank, hatte sehr widerspenstiges dunkles Haar und die Augen hinter der abstrusen John-Lennon-Brille schauten sie aufmerksam an.

Sie stellte die Warmhaltebox ab, kramte den Zettel hervor und murmelte:

„Das macht dann 10 Pfund."

Mr. Potter griff in seine Gesäßtasche, zog einen Geldbeutel hervor und drückte ihr einen Zehner, sowie zwei Münzen in die Hand.

In dem Moment erschien ein Junge in der Küchentür.

Er hatte dasselbe wilde Haar wie sein Vater, doch seine Augen waren braun und offensichtlich war das Kind noch nicht mit einer Sehschwäche gestraft.

„Daddy, ist das das Essen?", fragte er neugierig, während er Joan einen ziemlich misstrauischen Blick zuwarf.

Der Angesprochene lächelte leicht.

„Ja, Albus, das ist das Essen. Hier, das ist für Sie.", lächelte er Joan zu und sie bedankte sich artig.

Innerlich musste sie sich schwer zusammenreißen, nicht entsetzt aufzustöhnen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass der kleine Junge, der kaum älter als 13 sein konnte, wirklich diesen undankbaren Namen trug.

Schnell packte Joan die Pizzen aus und reichte sie Mr. Potter.

„Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Appetit und einen schönen Abend.", lächelte sie ihm und auch dem Jungen zu.

Albus lächelte breit zurück.

„Ihnen auch!"

Sein Vater hatte das Gleiche gesagt, doch gelächelt hatte er nicht.

Joan erzählte Astoria, die nicht schlafen konnte (Sodbrennen, verfluchte Erdnussbutter mit Marmelade), von dem eigenartigen Namen des Jungen.

„Wie hieß er denn mit Nachnamen?", fragte sie, während sie mit angeekeltem Gesicht an ihrem Kamillentee mit Magentropfen nippte

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwas mit P…. Pewter? –Nee… Porter? Keine Ahnung, irgendwas in die Richtung."

„Zufällig… Potter?"

„Ja!", Joan musterte sie misstrauisch. Sie hatte gewusst, der Name war ihr bekannt vorgekommen. Harry Potter. Natürlich, der ‚Erzfeind', von dem Draco vor zwei Wochen am Tisch gesprochen hatte.

„Wie war er denn so? –Also… Harry, nicht der Sohn, meine ich."

Sie überlegte kurz. Wie war er denn gewesen?

Nach einigem Zögern sagte sie: „Na ja… still. Und ziemlich traurig. Aber… ich glaube, er ist ein wundervoller Vater."

Astoria grinste, was allerdings schnell zu einem Ausdruck des blanken Ekels umschlug, als sie wieder an ihrer Tasse nippte.

„Warum muss ich diesen Unsinn trinken?"

„Kamillentee hilft mir IMMER gegen Sodbrennen."

„Sie sind viel zu jung, um so etwas wie Sodbrennen auch nur zu kennen.", sie lachte und würgte den heißen Tee mit einmal herunter.

Joan war ehrlich erstaunt.

Nicht einmal kalt hätte sie eine derartige Menge an Flüssigkeiten in so kurzer Zeit trinken können.

Astoria grinste wieder.

„Glaub ja nicht, nur weil wir so was wie adelig sind, dass wir nicht auch gut was trinken können.", sie zwinkerte und erhob sich, um sich wieder ins Bett zu legen.

Natürlich erfuhr Draco innerhalb kürzester Zeit davon, dass Joan Bekanntschaft mit Harry Potter geschlossen hatte. Am Frühstückstisch löcherte er sie.

„Wo wohnt er denn?"

„Dansfield, Heather Lane 33, ein kleines gelbes Häuschen mit Vorgarten und Kopfsteinpflaster. Neubau, aber vermutlich vor 1970."

„Hat er Kinder?"

„Drei Stück. Albus, James und Lily."

„Albus?"

„Ja, DER Name war mir auch komisch vorgekommen."

„Albus heißt wohl deswegen so, weil er unserem ehemaligen Schulleiter ein Denkmal setzen wollte. Wenigstens heißt der arme Tropf nicht Wulfric. –Das war auch einer seiner Namen."

Joan verdrehte die Augen.

„In meiner Schule wäre man mit dem Namen in der Mülltonne gelandet. Mehrfach. Oder kopfüber in der Toilettenschüssel. Auch das mehrfach."

Draco grinste.

„Solche Namen sind in unseren Kreisen absolut üblich. Ein Name wie Elizabeth oder, Merlin bewahre, Dorothy oder Sandra ist undenkbar. War er nett zu Ihnen?"

„Er hat mir zwei Pfund Trinkgeld gegeben…-Ich würd sagen, ja."

Draco lächelte, trank seinen Kaffee leer und stand auf.

„Ich mach mich auf den Weg, zwei Geburten heute auf dem Plan.", damit legte er Astoria einen Am um die Schulter und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund, „Kann sein, dass es später wird… Bis heute Abend, Dotty, Schönen Tag, Joan."

Joan verbrachte den Tag damit, das halbe Haus zu putzen. Die Malfoys wohnten in einem großen Altbau in einem kleinen Dorf in der Nähe von Oxford.

Aus Scorpius' Berichten wusste Joan, dass dieses Haus ein wahrer Witz gegen das Anwesen seiner Großeltern war, die offenbar in einem Schloss residierten.

Sie hatte die Musik bis zum Anschlag aufgedreht, Astoria saß in ihrem Arbeitszimmer und brütete über ihrem Buch. Eigentlich musste sie nicht arbeiten, Draco war Chefarzt in irgendeinem Londoner Klinikum, aber sie schrieb Liebesromane. Offensichtlich erfolgreich, sie empfing manchmal seltsam gekleidete Reporter im Salon. Geschah das, wienerte Joan das Parkett und musste den guten Tee kochen. Und Plätzchen besorgen, respektive backen.

Während also Rammstein durch das Haus brüllte und Joan lauthals mitsang, öffnete sich die Tür, und Draco Malfoy trat grinsend ins Wohnzimmer.

„Joan?", brüllte er Till Lindemann entgegen, „drehen Sie kurz leiser?"

Sie erschrak sich fast zu Tode und hastete zur Stereoanlage.

„Besser?", sie schämte sich wirklich.

„Viel besser. Sie hören… außergewöhnlich aggressive Musik.", er grinste noch breiter, „Ich kann leider kein Deutsch, aber ich glaube kaum, dass das sehr kongruent zu Ihren Studieninhalten ist."

„Nein… nicht wirklich. Aber… Jugendsünden."

„Egal, ich wollte mit Ihnen über Mr. Potter reden. Er war heute in der Klinik, die Kleinste hatte wohl eine Vorsorgeuntersuchung. Sah er, als Sie ihm die Pizza gebracht haben, auch schon so … schlecht aus?"

Joan stutzte, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Traurig, ein bisschen verhärmt, blass, aber nicht übermäßig krank."

„Hm.", Draco fuhr gedankenverloren über den Klavierdeckel, „Ich weiß nicht warum, aber…ich glaube, es geht ihm nicht gut. Ich hab ihn zur Seite genommen und ihn gefragt, ob er Hilfe brauche. Natürlich hat er sie nicht angenommen, aber ich hab ihm Ihre Nummer gegeben, sollte er mit dem Haushalt und den Kindern ein bisschen überfordert sein. Ist Ihnen das Recht?"

Zuerst wusste sie nicht recht, ob sie damit wirklich einverstanden war, immerhin hatte sie schon zwei Stellen und musste das Studium irgendwie hinter sich bringen, aber vielleicht konnte sie endlich beim Lieferservice kündigen. Sie mochte die Arbeit eigentlich ganz gern, aber sie kam selten vor Mitternacht aus der Küche.

Also nickte sie.  
„Ich fahr heute Abend bei Tim vorbei und sag ihm, dass es zu viel wird."

„Danke Joan.", er drehte die Musik wieder lauter, lächelte wieder und ging nach oben zu Astoria.  
-Zweifellos, um ihr von seinem Coup zu erzählen.

Am Abend schwang sie sich in den Twingo und fuhr mit einem wahnsinnig schlechten Gewissen zu Timmy's Cave. Roberta, die vorne an der Theke stand und rauchte, lächelte ihr zu und fragte sie, ob sie heute eine extra Schicht einlegen wolle. Joan schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihr eine Bestellung auf, eine Pizza (für Mr. Malfoy), eine Lasagne mit extra Käse (für Astoria) und eine große Portion Nudeln mit Rahmsauce für sich selbst. Sie hatte das Gefühl, damit ihr schlechtes Gewissen einerseits zu beruhigen und die Aussicht auf fettiges Essen vorm Schlafengehen machte sie glücklich, solange sie denken konnte.

Dann stand sie in der Küche und Tim schaute sie verwundert an.

„Ist was?"

Joan druckste herum, sie bekam es einfach nicht über die Lippen, Tim übernahm also.

„Du schaffst es nicht mehr, auf zwei Jobs zu arbeiten und die Malfoys bezahlen besser, nicht wahr?"

Sie nickte todunglücklich.

Tim hingegen lächelte.  
„Es ist nicht schlimm, Johnny. Du musst hauptsächlich eine gute Pfarrerin werden und ich weiß, dass die Malfoys dir dabei arbeitstechnisch besser entgegenkommen als ich es kann. Du hast Hunger? Dimi, Lasagne mit extra Käse, Nudeln mit Joans Sauce. Andrew, eine Pizza mit Garnelen, Schinken, Ingwer und Pilzen. Komm mit nach vorne, im Moment hab ich nix zu tun. –Nichts, was Andie nicht auch geregelt bekäme."

Joan trank ein sehr verdünntes Stout mit ihrem Arbeitgeber, nahm dann strahlend das Essen entgegen und verabschiedete sich, nicht ohne das Versprechen, bald auf ein Bier vorbeizuschauen.

Astoria flippte fast aus vor Freude, als Joan ihr die vor Käse triefende Lasagne auf den Teller stellte.

„Danke Ihnen, Joan, das ist genau das, wonach mir der Sinn stand."

-Ihr stand der Sinn immer nach fettigen, süßen oder übermäßig käsigen Lebensmitteln.

„Mr. Potter hat angerufen."

-Klonk. Joan hatte den Löffel mit den aufgerollten Spaghetti fallen lassen.

„Er lässt fragen, ob sie Samstags ein wenig putzen und Mittwochs den Kindern ein bisschen bei den Hausaufgaben beistehen könnten."

„Ja, natürlich!", Joan bemühte sich, die Spaghetti wieder so auf den Löffel zu rollen, dass sie sie mit einem Mal in den Mund stopfen konnte. Es gelang und so dauerte es, bis sie auf Mr. Malfoys Frage antworten konnte, ob sie denn die Exegeseveranstaltung bestanden hatte.

„Ja. Leider nur eine 1,7, aber… mir ist eine Übersetzung daneben gegagen."

Astoria gluckste.

„War das die, bei der ich…?"

„Ja, genau DIE war das!", unterbrach Joan sie schnell.

Das war peinlich gewesen. Joan hatte nie Affären gehabt, außer eben diesem einen Fehltritt aus dem dritten Semester. Er studierte Archäologie und war gebürtig aus Jerusalem.

Noahs braune Augen hatten ihren Verstand kurzgeschlossen und sie hatte ihn zu sich nach Hause mitgenommen. Astoria hatte ihr am nächsten Morgen die Übersetzung der Bibelverse gebracht, weil Joan sie abends zuvor unvollendet auf dem Küchentisch hatte liegen lassen (noch so eine Sache, die sie nie tat!).

Ihre Arbeitgeberin hatte Joan also in Begleitung eines äußerst hübschen, aber äußerst nackten Noah vorgefunden und sie nur trocken aufgefordert, sich etwas zu beeilen, immerhin müsste der Text in zwanzig Minuten im Fach des Dozenten liegen.

Natürlich hatte sie mehr als sechzig Prozent des Textes übersetzt, aber die zehn Minuten, die sie über der Zeit gewesen war, hatten ihren Dozenten dazu angeleitet, ihr ein paar peinliche Fragen zum Thema Pünktlichkeit zu stellen.

Noah war verschwunden und sie hatte ihn Gottseidank nie wieder gesehen.

-So berauschend war die Nacht ohnehin nicht gewesen.

Draco allerdings war hellhörig geworden.  
„Die Nacht mit dem Jerusalemer Austauschstudenten? Oh ja, ich kann mir denken, dass diese Übung weniger glücklich ausgefallen ist."

„Sie hatten seitdem wirklich keinen Freund mehr?! Das ist schon ein halbes Jahr her!", Astoria war ein bisschen erstaunt.

„Nein.", murmelte Joan nur, ihre Wangen brannten noch immer vor Scham, wenn sie an Noahs Gesicht dachte, „Es war mir eine gründliche Lehre…"

„Da waren sie betrunken. Sie müssen jemanden haben, sonst können Sie auch ins Kloster gehen!", grinste Draco.

Astoria pflichtete ihm natürlich bei, während sie versuchte, ihre Lasagne möglichst elegant in sich reinzustopfen.

„Mr. Potter wäre eine gute Partie…"

„Mr. Potter ist Witwer. Und… zwölf Jahre älter als ich!"

„Wie alt sind Sie denn?", Astoria sah sie verwirrt an.

Joan seufzte. „Jahrgang 1992, also fünfundzwanzig."

„Ja… doch, zwölf Jahre. Ihr seid ja alle 1980er, ich 1982… ach, der Altersunterschied ist doch ganz passabel."

„Trotzdem ist er Witwer. Und so wie er mich angesehen hat, trauert er immer noch sehr um seine Frau."

Draco nickte.

„Ja, er und Ginny waren ja auch seit der Schule ein Paar. Also waren sie jetzt… achtzehn Jahre zusammen. Und dann stirbt sie einfach. Drei Wochen nach der Geburt der kleinen Lily. Also ist Pot… Mr. Potter allein mit einem Säugling, einem Grundschüler und einem fast-Mittelschüler. Die alle fragen, wo die Mutter abgeblieben ist. Ich frage mich, wie er das bisher geschafft hat."

Astoria rollte mit den Augen.

„Draco, nur weil DU nicht in der Lage bist, dich allein zu ernähren, muss das nicht zwingend auch auf Mr. Potter zutreffen. Leider kenne ich ihn nicht gut- Draco und er hatten… ziemliche Differenzen in ihrer Schulzeit, und leider haben die beiden sich nie um eine Aussprache bemüht. Aber das tut nichts zur Sache. Die beiden waren jung, pubertär und hatten ziemlich… festgefahrene Ansichten."

Joans Handy klingelte mitten in der Vorlesung. Das war keinesfalls einer der Malfoys, die hatten sich bis jetzt jedes Semester den Stundenplan gänzlich eingeprägt, um sie nicht in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Sie warf einen unauffälligen Blick auf das Display, das allerdings nur eine Handynummer anzeigte, keinen Namen…

Sie stand auf und verließ den Saal, wer wusste schon, ob das nicht vielleicht irgendwas Wichtiges war. Die Telefongesellschaft… -Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob die Beiträge wirklich immer von ihrem Konto abgegangen waren.

„Ja, Thomas?"

„Hallo, Miss Thomas, hier ist Potter… Harry Potter."

Oh verdammt.

Sie hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, dass der nochmal bei ihr anrufen würde.

„Ja, Mr. Potter… Mr. Malfoy hat mir von Ihnen erzählt… Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Kurzes Schweigen am anderen Ende der Leitung, dann:

„Ich wollte fragen, ob Sie nicht vielleicht heute Nachmittag vorbeikommen möchten… und vielleicht ein Abendessen für etwa… fünf Personen zubereiten könnten."

Joan musste kurz grinsen, ehe sie sagte, das sei kein Problem, kochen wäre eins ihrer liebsten Hobbies und sich mit Mr. Potter für um fünf Uhr heute Mittag verabredete. Dann rief sie bei Malfoys an und sagte de offensichtlich amüsierten Astoria bescheid.

Als sie sich wieder auf den Platz im Hörsaal fallen ließ, fragte Neil sie besorgt, ob alles okay sei, sie hätte rote Flecken im Gesicht.

Er versuchte, ihr einen Arm um die Schulter zu legen, doch sie wehrte ihn ab: „Nee, Neil, ich war grad aufm Klo… glaub, ich hab mir nen Magenvirus gefangen, das Frühstück ist nicht dringeblieben."

Angewidert rückte er von ihr ab.

Joan freute sich über die plötzliche Abwesenheit von Neils Annäherungsversuchen und beugte sich, um den Schein zu wahren, stöhnend über ihre Aufzeichnungen.

Sie stand wieder in der Heather Lane, Nummer 33 und klingelte.


End file.
